


Draco and Harry's Sims

by braverymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drama, Fast romance, Fluff, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, One Shot, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Pride, The Sims 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverymalfoy/pseuds/braverymalfoy
Summary: Harry había llevado a escondidas un portátil a Hogwarts, donde enseñó a sus amigos que existía el juego muggle The Sims 4. En algún momento, crearon a Draco Malfoy para mofarse de él. Fue divertido.Sí, definitivamente divertido hasta que el sim de Harry tiene ñiqui ñiqui con el de Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Draco and Harry's Sims

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Oficialmente este es mi primer One Shot de Harry Potter. Tengo que decir que ha sido muy divertido de escribir. Inicialmente pensé que sería mucho más corto, rápido y humorístico, pero conforme empezó la inspiración no controlé bien los parámetros iniciales y así quedó. Espero que lo disfrutéis si decidís darle una oportunidad :)
> 
> ¡Pequeña advertencia! Es una historia con modismos españoles comunes.

**➠ Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (créditos a su autora, J.K Rowling).

No es una historia con ánimos de lucro.

*******

**Capítulo único:**

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

— Harry...

Empezó a decir Hermione con una mueca de hastío y preocupación. Llevaba así todo el día, apegada a su túnica negra mientras hablaba y hablaba sobre la responsabilidad y las tantas prohibiciones en Hogwarts.

Ron, por su parte, sonreía entusiasmado ante el nuevo descubrimiento que Harry había traído directo del mundo muggle. Ya sabía la idea del mismo desde antes del verano, pero no pensaba que en serio conseguiría infiltrar ese... aparato raro y no mágico. Cuadrado y extraño, emitía luz y no entendía bien para qué servía, pero tenía mucha curiosidad.

— ¡Tío, quiero probarlo!

Había dicho al instante la noche anterior encerrados en su habitación con Neville, Dean y Seamus.

Y así, estuvieron horas jugando a diferentes juegos que no necesitaban lo que Harry llamaba internet. El que acabó por enganchar a cada uno de los leones fue el famoso **The Sims 4.**

— Mione, no va a pasar nada —Contestó el niño-que-vivió mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo—. Es un simple portátil. Mientras se mantenga escondido en nuestro dormitorio, no habrá castigo.

— ¡Harry, tú no sabes eso! —Dejó uno de sus libros sobre los hechizos mágicos mientras se sentaba en frente de él en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ellos nunca habían intentando algo así. De acuerdo, no es como si tener un objeto muggle en Hogwarts fuese un delito que mereciera la pena en Azkaban (es más, estuvieron metidos de lleno en situaciones que podrían haber necesitado de un planteamiento similar o, cercano, a la expulsión), pero aún así le hacía sentir cierta preocupación inevitable.

— Sí que lo sé. Para empezar, nadie más que nosotros sabremos sobre el asunto.

Habría sido mejor no abrir la boca. En serio. Harry era un imán enorme para los problemas o los eventos desafortunados, y este no iba a ser la excepción.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! —Interrumpieron George y Fred Weasley acompañados de Ron, quien tenía una mueca en sus labios y una mirada de disculpa y súplica.

Hermione casi decía en voz alta lo estúpido que era y siempre será Ron. Le dirigió entonces una irónica sonrisa al moreno de lentes que suspiró aceptando su nuevo destino.

— Hombre, amigo, tienes que enseñarnos ese _poraril_ _,_ nunca hemos visto uno —Dijo al instante Fred rodeando con un brazo el hombro de Harry, quien fingía seguir bebiendo su zumo de calabaza.

— Portátil —Corrigió rendido, mirando a los pelirrojos de reojo.

— Eso, portátil —Asintió riendo George—. Me lo enseñarás a mí primero, ¿verdad? No por nada soy tu Weasley favorito.

Ron dejó de mirar a Hermione, con quien se estaba disculpando mientras ella le recordaba que era, sin lugar a dudas, un idiota, porque se indignó al instante.

¿Cómo que su Weasley favorito? ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Qué dices, Georgie? —Se burló Fred rodeando el otro hombro de Harry con confianza—. Yo soy su favorito, tú no tienes nada que hacer contra mí.

Ron.exe dejó de funcionar.

— Oh, vamos, chicos. Sabéis que yo soy su-

Por supuesto que no iban a dejarle terminar esa oración. Ni en mil años. No, porque era divertido.

— Cállate, Ronald —Dijeron a la vez los gemelos ignorándolo olímpicamente.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos, Harry? —Prosiguió Fred sonriente.

Dean y Seamus, por su parte, observaron la escena en silencio y rezando por poder tener un poco de tiempo ese día para poder volver a jugar a The Sims. Aunque comenzaban a sospechar que si se seguía extendiendo el que tenían en su habitación un divertido objeto no mágico a otras personas, tendrían menos tiempo para probarlo. Casi suspiraron derrotados ante la conclusión.

— ¿Nos lo enseñarás? —Intentó convencer George cogiendo él también un zumo de calabaza.

Harry se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, más que nada porque en realidad se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Aceptó enseñarles esa noche en la sala común de Gryffindor el portátil.

— ¿Y podremos jugar a ese juego?

— ¿A cuál?

— Rims.

— Es Sims, Freddie. No rims —Se burló George.

— Como sea —Le restó importancia al asunto con una contagiosa sonrisa.

Ron, que veía a Harry con una cara de haber visto al Señor Tenebroso en ese mismo instante mientras sus propios hermanos se iban dándose codazos el uno al otro, no podía creer lo sucedido.

— Harry... —Murmuró casi devastado y sin reaccionar ante la voz de Hermione llamándolo a su lado.

— Ronald, espabila.

Hermione suspiró alzando las manos en señal de rendición. No había más que hacer. Sus neuronas se terminaron de fundir. Se rompió. ¿Y ahora cómo le explicaba a la familia Weasley que uno de sus hijos se quedó atontado?

— ¿Pero qué le pasa?

— Nada, que sigue con lo de que ya no es tu favorito —Explicó la bruja recogiendo su libro para comenzar a leerlo con tranquilidad.

Bueno, si Ron se quedaba así, no hablaría de más y no causaría problemas. Es un ganar absoluto, no se iba quejar demasiado.

— ¿Ah? —Ladeó la cabeza sin entender del todo, hasta que segundos después acabó por comprender.

Se dice que dos cerebros juntos piensan mejor. Claro que aplica únicamente si esos dos cerebros no son los de ellos dos.

— Siempre serás mi favorito, Ron —Dijo al instante soltando una risa por lo bajo sin quitar ojo a su cara estupefacta.

¿En serio le había afectado tanto una tontería como esa?

— ¿De verdad? —Volvió a murmurar quejumbroso, su rostro volviendo a tomar color para comenzar a iluminarse con emoción y alivio.

Iba a volver a repetirlo para hacerle recordar que él era su mejor amigo y que por supuesto que sí, pero no pudo porque una voz detrás suya fue mucho más rápida para hablar.

— Oh, Ron —Fingió balbucear ridículamente—. Siempre serás mi favorito.

Harry lo reconoció como, por supuesto, Draco Malfoy. Bastaría más, ¿quién iba a ser si no?

— ¡Oh, Harry! —Dijo otra voz imitando y apoyando al primero— ¡Ven, dame un beso!

Y ahí estaba Blaise Zabini.

— ¡Los que quieras, no por nada eres mi Weasley favorito!

Ambos comenzaron a reírse en conjunto de otras tantas personas de las diferentes casas. Incluso gente de Gryffindor se reía disimuladamente de la estúpida actuación de las serpientes.

— A la próxima, _Potter_ , iros a alguna habitación vacía —Esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa—. No queremos que los de primero en vez de aprender a hacer magia aprendan a ligar tan mal como tú.

Qué maldito. No es como si todos pudieran coquetear tan bien como él solo sonriendo. _Espera,-_ ¡Él ni siquiera estaba haciendo eso con Ron, por Merlín!

Jodido Malfoy, siempre haciendo que se confunda.

Dean, quien tampoco podía evitar cagarla, le susurró a Seamus: —La verdad es que incluso esos sims ligan mejor.

— Aunque el sim de Harry también liga mal —Contestó Seamus soltando una carcajada.

Consecuentemente, se vio obligado a simular que estaba tosiendo al verse descubierto por la mirada inquisidora de Draco y la alertada del Trío de Oro.

Ah, mierda.

— ¿Sim? ¿De Potter? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

— Nada —Replicó rápidamente el mencionado levantándose de su sitio.

Lo siguieron Ron y Hermione, quienes le hicieron una rápida seña a los otros dos.

De acuerdo, es hora de salir huyendo. Porque definitivamente si Malfoy seguía metiendo sus narices en el asunto, acabarían todos expulsados o vete tú a saber qué otra cosa. Con las serpientes nunca se sabe.

— Siempre huyendo, Potter.

— No mejor que tú, Malfoy.

El albino sonrió de lado, observando cómo se alejaba por el pasillo.

— Sabes que lo descubriré por más que corras, ¿verdad? —Le gritó con la diversión y curiosidad asentada en su estómago.

Averiguaría qué es eso de sim, qué tiene que ver con Harry Potter y ya que estaba de paso, también averiguaría si liga tan mal como dicen.

Los tres amigos, por otra parte, siguieron avanzando a la sala común de Gryffindor a paso rápido y con una Hermione que (extrañamente) no estaba enfadada. Mantenía un semblante que gritaba burla.

— ¿Estáis haciendo una competición para ver quién hace que nos expulsen más rápido y yo no lo sabía? —Preguntó como si nada.

— ¡Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada! Han sido Malfoy y Zabini.

— Harry, tío, yo no te estaba tirando la caña, para que lo sepas...

— Vaya, Ron, si no me lo dices no me enteraba. Y yo que estaba deseando una declaración romántica de amor —Alzó la mano con dramatismo hacia el pelirrojo, quien se retiró rápidamente algo asustado.

Hermione a su lado se rió, con una bonita sonrisa: — Mejor vamos yendo a la próxima clase de Pociones si no queréis tener a Snape deseando lanzarnos un _cruciatus_ en cuanto nos vea.

— Odio Pociones —Respondió el pecoso con una mueca en sus labios.

Le daba miedo y sus clases, no importa cuántos años pasaran, lo hacían sentirse incómodo. El tipo literalmente es un bullie con sus estudiantes menores de edad, no está bien de la cabeza.

— Yo también, aunque sea muy bueno en la materia —Su amiga le dio rápidamente la razón, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es legal que un docente discrimine a sus alumnos?

— No sé, tú eres la lista aquí —Se encogió de hombros Harry, restándole importancia a los comportamientos de Snape porque estaba más que acostumbrado.

— Sí, bueno, incluso si todo está en los libros, aún no han escrito uno de las posibles decadencias mentales de los profesores de Hogwarts.

— Molaría, todo hay que decirlo.

— Pues sí. Aunque a la profesora McGonagall la veo sin una sola línea de ese libro.

Harry tenía razón, aunque Ron rápidamente saltó con una discrepancia.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Digo yo que tantas transformaciones algo habrán alterado.

Hermione bufó de forma instantánea ante la patética ocurrencia, y negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de responder.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.

— ¿Y tú sí?

— Para empezar, me le leído y estudiado como tres veces más que tú sobre las transformaciones y, la verdad, yo sí atiendo en sus clases desde el primer año.

Aunque Ron sabía de sobra que era una batalla que no iba a ganar, siguió quejándose y sacando cualquier pretexto para seguir discutiendo con Hermione el resto del día. Hasta que se reunieron junto a los demás en la sala común de su casa, pasando por la Dama Gorda.

— Es Harry...

Comenzaron rápidamente a murmurar con interés en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, y Harry supo mejor que nadie en ese momento que ahora medio Gryffindor (por no decir todo) sabía sobre el portátil y los juegos muggles que éste mismo tenía.

Cortesía de Fred y George, seguro. Y como eran tan amables, seguro que también lo sabía todo Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

— ¿Si hoy duermo afuera, cuántas posibilidades tengo de que me pillen? —Murmuró a un lado de Hermione, una sonrisa nerviosa asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios.

— Muchas, Harry, muchas.

— Mierda.

Al final, se vio rodeado de otros leones la mitad de la noche, tanto en la sala común como en la habitación que compartía con sus amigos de quinto año. No había estado tan mal, en realidad. Fue divertido ver sus impresiones y probar a crear sus personajes física y psicológicamente. Entre broma y broma, comenzaron a crear a medio Hogwarts, empezando por el director Dumbledore, siguiendo al profesor Snape. Los hicieron verse ridículos, y las risas rodearon el cálido lugar.

Vistieron a Snape como la abuela de Neville en un chiste y broma de todos ellos, logrando que se colocora rojo de vergüenza, con un Dean extendido en su cama incapaz de respirar bien mientras también reía. A Dumbledore lo dejaron calvo y acabó electrocutado.

Sin embargo, Harry no sabía a qué hora o quién sugirió exactamente la idea de hacer a algunos de los Slytherin, o por qué diablos el sim de Malfoy, el _maldito_ Malfoy, era tan atractivo. En serio, habían hecho todo eso para burlarse ¿o para recordar que no serían tan guapos como él?

Estaba muy tentado a sentirse indignado.

— Eh, voy a cambiar a éste.

Señaló al sim del albino con fingido desinterés, haciendo click para hacer que se dirigiera hacia la cómoda de su habitación para poder editarlo. Por supuesto que no iba a dejarlo así.

— ¡Oye, no! Es uno de los mejores que edité.

Neville, que estaba detrás de él y apoyado en el hombro de Harry, se quejó de inmediato. Al parecer, aparte de los libros y herbología, otro de sus talentos ocultos era crear personajes de sims físicamente aceptables.

Genial.

— Nah —Alzó las cejas, siguiendo a lo suyo—. Y además, es Malfoy. No importa.

— Cualquiera diría que no soportas que esté bien.

La burla de Seamus no tardó en llegar, con su rostro adornado por una maliciosa sonrisa. Iba a responder con su ceño fruncido sin darse cuenta, pero Ron lo empujó sin premura alegando que era su turno y que apenas había podido jugar él en toda la noche.

Lo cual, en verdad, era cierto.

Suspiró por lo bajo, retirándose de la silla de madera para cederle el sitio a su mejor amigo y se tumbó en su cama. Se pondría el pijama, pero la pereza era demasiada en ese momento. Sobre todo porque no podía evitar retirar sus pensamientos de nuevo hacia cierta serpiente, y le parecía injusto.

— Seamus, ven, mira esto.

Ron murmuró con las orejas ardiendo y una risa estrangulada.

— Tío.

Pudo jurar que si seguían riéndose de esa manera _tan_ escandalosa acabarían por llamar la atención del prefecto y, por tanto, de la profesora McGonagall. Algo que podían evitar, como Harry quería, muchas gracias.

Miró cómplice a Neville, quien le devolvió la mirada desde su propia cama antes de levantarse para ver qué otra ridiculez estaban haciendo en el juego. Podría ponerse el pijama después.

— Merlín, no me lo puedo creer —Escupió el pecoso con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, alucinando y golpeando su pierna intentando acallar su risa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El de Fred la está liando de nuevo?

La pregunta de Dean era tan inocente para lo que en verdad ocurría, que Seamus se compadeció con su sonrisa ensanchándose a cada segundo que transcurría.

— Algo mucho mejor, en realidad.

— Oh, _no._

— Oh, sí.

¿Qué demonios?

En serio.

Qué jodidos demonios.

— ¡Ron, ¿qué haces?!

Automáticamente lo empujó de la silla boqueando, sonrojándose de forma furiosa y alejando a su sim del ñiqui ñiqui que estaba manteniendo con Malfoy. No podía ser otro, tenía que ser él justamente. Harry había pensado incluso que el suyo acabaría con el de Cedric, con quien en la realidad había estado íntimamente en diferentes ocasiones.

Y diría que en _pasado_ porque todos sabían que el Hufflepuff salía oficialmente con Cho Chang de Ravenclaw (con quien Harry también estuvo, valga la ironía), pero los tres de vez en cuando mantenían un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio por diversión.

Algo que también era de conocimiento general de todo el colegio de magia y hechicería, por supuesto.

— ¡Que no he sido yo, estaban así cuando los he visto! —Se quejó en el suelo y sin una pizca de molestia. Es más, el muy desgraciado se estaba riendo en su cara, con una mueca que decía que no se arrepentía de nada.

— Joder, creo que voy a necesitar un Pensadero para rememorar este momento porque no doy más —Decía Seamus a un lado secándose una lágrima. Neville negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios para no burlarse también de Harry. O al menos, en voz alta. Ya se vería después.

Harry no durmió bien esa noche. Incluso cuando se negó a dejar que jugaran más con el portátil, guardándolo en su baúl y cerrándolo con un hechizo protector. Se encerró a través de las rojas cortinas, lanzando un _silencio._

Gritó de frustración. Aunque no sabía por qué estaba tan frustrado y avergonzado por una tontería como esa.

¿Qué más que sus sims se comieran la boca y lo que no era la boca? Era un juego. No había pasado en la vida real, y no pasará.

Es decir, siendo realistas, el solo pensamiento lo hacía terrorífico. Por eso estaba reaccionando así, evidentemente.

Para cuando se encontraron de nuevo en el desayuno, tenía unas pesadas ojeras y el malhumor rondando su pesada mueca. Se obligaba a sí mismo a no dirigir ni una sola mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, que se encontraban cerrados entre sí como una muralla inquebrantable y protectora entre ellos.

Hermione los atacó a preguntas curiosas sobre qué hicieron en la habitación de los chicos después de despedirse en la sala común. Harry fingió que no escuchó nada, muy concentrado en el trozo de su pastel de melaza.

— No te lo vas a creer —Se carcajeó Ron a su lado, sus mejillas tornándose del mismo color que su pelo por el esfuerzo repentino—. Cuando empecé a jugar yo, pensé: bueno, vamos a hacer un par de bromas con otros sims, especialmente queriendo controlar el de Harry-

— Baja la voz —Siseó el pelinegro, a sabiendas de lo que iba a contar a continuación. No le hacía mucha gracia que alguien más lo escuchara e hiciese una errónea interpretación de eso. Lo último que necesitaba era un rumor que decía que él se dedicaba a comerse los morros con una serpiente.

Era _hilarante._

— Sí, sí.

Le restó importancia con la mano.

Hermione lo miró alzando las cejas, analizando su comportamiento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

— Claro —Se encogió de hombros—. Perfectamente.

Escuchó un bufido divertido. Seamus comenzó a toser fingiendo que disimulaba que no había sido él, y le regaló una inocente sonrisa mientras habló.

— Pareciera que has tenido una noche tan _movida_ como tu sim, ¿eh, Harry?

El muy gilipollas.

Ron y Dean explotaron en risas. Como siempre, comenzaron a llamar la atención del gran comedor. Las otras casas los observaron con curiosidad, otras con pedantería. Sabían de sobra cuán escandalosos y ruidosos eran los Gryffindor, por lo que no era tanta la sorpresa. Sin embargo, era aún más llamativo si el centro de atención de los leones era (como la mayoría del tiempo) Harry Potter.

El mismo Harry que casi escupe su zumo de calabaza diario. El mismo Harry que tenía las orejas carmín y la boca abierta con sorpresa, y los ojos verdes brillando con vergüenza.

— Chicos, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo? Porque yo también quiero reírme.

Preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido, como si no soportara que supieran algo que ella no sabía.

— Sucede que —Ron palmeó la espalda de Harry con cariño, sonriente—, como te decía, estaba jugando y cuando busqué por la mansión su sim para controlarlo un poco, lo encontré dándole al tema con el de Malfoy.

La bruja abrió la boca para contestar y la cerró de manera abrupta, como si todavía estuviese escuchando lo que le había dicho. Pero no porque lo encontrara algo memorable o lo suficiente increíble al nivel que sea como para quedarse sin palabras. No, por supuesto que _no._

Lo que sucedía es que detrás de Ron estaba ese mismo Malfoy, a quien le habían arruinado su rutina diaria de ir a burlarse del niño-que-vivió por lo que escuchó.

Bueno, iba a ser un día entretenido, al menos.

— ¿Con quién se supone que _yo_ estaba dándole al tema, Weasley?

Al lado de Draco se encontraba Pansy Parkinson esta vez, quien muy entretenida por la nueva e inesperada escena, se cruzó de brazos. Miró hacia los Gryffindors de mala manera, y abrió la boca cínica.

— Me preocupa que estén hablando de ti de esa forma. ¿Será que tienen un crush contigo?

Hermione se tragó la mueca de asco, a diferencia de Ron, quien la mostró claramente al instante de escuchar eso e ignorando que había metido a su mejor amigo en un incómodo problema.

— Mierda, Pansy, no jodas con eso. Me ha dado un escalofrío horrible —Secundó Malfoy. Cualquiera diría que debería de tener una cara que mostrara cuán repugnante le parecía, pero estaba sonriendo. Y con suficiencia, encima.

No se podría ser más egocéntrico, desde luego.

— ¿No te han enseñado a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas? —Resopló Harry, aunque negándose a mirarlo. Su total y exagerada atención se encontraba en el dulzón pastel de melaza—. Tanta educación purasangre y eres más maleducado que Ron en sus peores días.

— Oye, hermano —Se quejó por lo bajo el pelirrojo.

— Tú a callar —Le contestó sin inmutarse.

Draco frunció los labios, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

— Si la conversación me incumbe porque estáis hablando de mí, creo que puedo pasar por alto mi educación para intervenir, Potter.

— No estábamos hablando de ti.

— Escuché muy claramente el "Malfoy", muchas gracias.

— Y no sé qué de _sim_ —Dijo Pansy pensativa, mirando a su mejor amigo—. ¿Sabes qué es eso, Draco?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, y el buen humor apareció de nuevo. Volvió a sonreír con más malicia que antes, inclinándose detrás de San Potter.

— ¿De nuevo el tema de ayer? Te dije que lo averiguaría.

— Y yo te dije que no lo harás.

Incluso si sonaba irritado mientras contestaba, cierto nerviosismo cruzó por su espina dorsal, acomodándose después en su estómago cuando sintió la cercanía del Slytherin sobre su espalda. Desde ahí, podía percibir el ligero aroma a menta y a un perfume al que no le colocaba nombre, pero que sólo Merlín sabía lo _bien_ que olía.

Apretó el tenedor y lo soltó, empujando lejos de él su plato. El apetito se le había ido.

— Si no me lo dices tú, puedo ir a preguntarle al profesor Snape. Con mucha, pero mucha amabilidad me contará o, si por casualidad no sabe, seguro que encontrará algo al respecto.

Harry maldijo mentalmente, pensando lo fastidioso y atractivo que era.

Uh.

Es decir. Sólo fastidioso.

— Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy. No es como si de todas formas pudiera encontrar lo que es.

Y era cierto. Snape no tenía idea (posiblemente, al menos) de electrónica Muggle. O de los juegos de moda habituales. Lo cual estaba bastante bien para él, ya que no tendría una solución. Sin embargo, no era tan idiota como para tener la ilusión de que si Snape se entera, lo fuese a dejar ir sin una explicación razonable.

Chasqueó la lengua levantándose de la mesa y chocando un poco con el otro chico al hacerlo.

— Qué poco receptivo, Potter —Se burló siguiéndolo por el gran comedor, directo a la salida—. Al menos finge que te importa.

Harry aceleró sus pasos al instante, queriendo alejarse lo más posible. Ya tuvo una noche estresante por una estupidez, y suficientes pensamientos igual de estúpidos estaba teniendo con Draco pululando a su alrededor. Lo confundía.

Y eso lo odiaba.

— Lo divertido es que no me importa, ¿sabes?

Lo único bueno es que la torre Gryffindor estaba cerca. Ya no tendría que soportar la presencia del albino hasta la única clase del día que compartían juntos, que era (por desgracia), Pociones.

— Debería, ya que estás empeñado en ocultarlo.

— ¿De ti? Claramente.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿En serio lo estás preguntando?

— Sí, ¿eres sordo o sólo tonto?

Harry gruñó, girándose unos segundos sólo para fulminar con la mirada a Draco. Le respondió con una maquiavélica sonrisa, sus ojos grises aún estaban curiosos. Poco a poco se iba acercando. El rizado casi podía escuchar cómo sus desconocidos planes se desplazaban como una serpiente.

— Déjame en paz, _por favor._

Supuso que, tras esa súplica enfadada, dejó atrás a Malfoy. No lo escuchó en los siguientes metros que quedaban hacia la torre.

Exasperado, suspiró y murmuró la contraseña a la Dama Gorda: — Caput dragonis.

En cuanto entró, pudo ver que estaba la sala común vacía. No era de extrañar, el desayuno había empezado hacía quince minutos apenas, todos los demás compañeros y compañeras de su casa deben de estar comiendo aún. Lo que en cierta forma era genial, porque pensaba subir corriendo a su habitación para borrar cierto sim insoportable antes de ir a su primera clase, Adivinación.

Sin embargo, la vida tenía otros planes para él.

— Oye, Potter, me preocupa cuán despistado eres. Cualquiera se puede colar aquí.

De acuerdo.

¿Qué?

— Un _silencio,_ caminar lentamente detrás de ti y listo. Idiota eres un rato, está claro.

Harry se giró antes de comenzar a subir los escalones que se dirigían a las habitaciones como si su peor pesadilla estuviese esperándolo. No era muy diferente de la realidad, excepto que las pesadillas hacen latir tu corazón con horror y el suyo estaba frenético, nervioso.

— Malfoy...

El susodicho sonrió con suficiencia, paseándose por la sala con ojos críticos.

— Desde luego, estos colores chillones desentonan.

¿Se había colado para criticar los colores de su casa y la decoración? ¿Qué clase de broma es?

— Lárgate —Murmuró por lo bajo.

Tanteó en su túnica en busca de su varita, sacándola para apuntarlo con ella en cuanto la encontró. Draco, por su parte, lo imitó.

— No hasta saber lo que ocultas.

— No.

El Slytherin suspiró.

— ¿Quieres que te bese?

Harry parpadeó. Una, dos y tres veces. Preguntándose si escuchó bien.

— ¿Qué estás-?

— _¡_ _Expelliarmus_ _!_

Su varita fue arrebatada en un segundo, en el momento en el que se vio desconcertado y balbuceando. Juraría que sentía sus mejillas arder, y sus orbes brillaban con sorpresa. Se esperaba cualquier distracción, pero no justamente esa. Le pareció durante los siguientes momentos muy injusta.

Draco, satisfecho, balanceó la varita del Gryffindor entre sus dedos sin despegar su intensa y burlona mirada.

— ¿Nervioso, Potter?

— Quisieras —Gruñó encontrando su voz. Le salió vacilante, algo entrecortada.

Su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado.

¿Qué haría si de repente al rubio le daba por lanzarle un _Imperio_ o algo peor? Si fuese así, al menos esperaba que lo obligara a no sé, preferiblemente besarlo antes que cualquier cosa desastrosa.

Bueno.

Besarlo también era una cosa desastrosa, claramente. Para aclarar.

Sus piernas se movieron lejos de las escaleras en dirección a Draco. Los puños los tenía ligeramente apretados, y el corazón le latía furioso.

— Devuélveme mi varita, Malfoy.

Eso no sucedería, pero al menos quería intentarlo. Algo es algo, y tampoco estaba para pensar porque estaba de nuevo _frustrado_ y enfadado.

Draco ensanchó su sonrisa, alejándose dos pasos hacia atrás, jactándose de su total control de la situación. Harry ni siquiera recordaba correctamente cuándo el Slytherin había comenzado a cambiar su actitud con él, mostrándose abierto, burlón y cínico. Sin un solo rastro de ira o de un orgullo mancillado.

— No —Contestó al instante. Sin embargo, recorrió el lugar con la mirada igual de rápido, y cambió de parecer—. No si no haces algo por mí.

— ¿El qué?

 _¿Humillarme públicamente?_ pensó Harry con basta ironía.

— Siéntate en el sofá.

Eh, claro.

Sentarse en el sofá. Fácil.

Y-, _espera_ _,_ ¿qué clase de beneficio se llevaba Malfoy?

— ¿Sentarme en el sofá? —Murmuró, su cuerpo se relajó ante el pensamiento y se encontró frunciendo el ceño con latente confusión—. No entiendo. Simplemente suelta mi varita y vete.

— Que no quiero, te he dicho. Definitivamente eres sordo y tonto, no encuentro fallas en mi lógica aplastante.

Harry lo miró muy mal por los siguientes segundos. Empero, acabó por obligar a sus piernas a dirigirse al sofá en el centro de la sala y en frente de la chimenea que se encontraba encendida. Se sentó a un lado y sin despegar su visión del contrario.

— Por fin, Potter —Aplaudió satisfecho Draco.

— Ahora, dámela.

— Bastaría más.

Y, _vaya._

Un entusiasta Draco tarareó hacia él, sentándose en sus piernas como si nada. Vislumbró una sonrisa en su níveo rostro. Harry podía jurar que era la de una serpiente.

¿Lo peor? No lo hacía verse menos guapo de lo que era.

— ¿Malfoy, qué demonios?

— Me dijiste dámela.

— Me refería a la varita.

— Pero yo soy mejor que la varita.

— ¿Cómo te puedes estar comparando con una jodida varita?

— ¿Y por qué no?

— ¡Por Merlín, ¿qué te pasa?!

— Estoy intentando ser persuasivo, Potter. Quiero saber qué es eso de sim.

Lo dijo con un tono de voz que parecía decirle subnormal a Harry en diez idiomas, como si no fuese obvio.

Harry tragó con nuevos nervios atacando su estabilidad. Las manos estaban puestas en el sofá, apretándolas. No podía tocarlo. Aunque sería muy fácil colocarlas en la cintura del albino. O incluso en sus piernas. Y es decir, las tenía justo ahí. Sentía inocente curiosidad, por supuesto.

— No lo estás siendo. No te diré nada.

— ¿Por qué mierda eres tan cabezón, cara rajada? —Siseó Draco secamente. Lo agarró de la túnica para acercarlo de golpe y en un segundo estaban separados por centímetros. Pocos centímetros.

Nunca había estado tan consciente de cuán grises eran los ojos de Draco. Eran suave y fría plata fundida, incluso si ahora destellan con una intensidad que colocaba febril y nervioso al niño-que-vivió.

Joder.

_Joder._

_—_ Uh —Balbuceó como si hace un minuto no hubiese estado frustrado y de malhumor.

— ¿Cómo que uh? ¿Eres imbécil?

— Es que-

— No. Nada de es que.

— Pero-

— Cállate, Potter.

Ahí estaba.

Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor. Amable, caritativo y educado.

Se miraron fijamente, ambos esperando. Aunque al menos el castaño no sabía a qué narices estaban esperando y, desde luego, comenzaba a estar muy nervioso. Porque no todos los días tenías a dos centímetros a un chico que bien en el mundo Muggle podría pasar por un modelo juvenil con millones de seguidores por lo jodidamente atractivo que era.

No lo admitiría en voz alta.

— ¿Tan malo es que no puedes contarme? He escuchado ciertos rumores por ahí, ¿sabes?

Draco cepilló suavemente los nudillos de su mano derecha por el mentón de Harry después de haber guardado ambas varitas en su túnica negra. Parecía ensimismado en el ligero movimiento de sus pieles rozando, incluso si sus orbes no dejaron ir a los bosques ajenos.

— Dicen que es algo muggle.

Siguió murmurando.

— No es como si el mundo de _esos_ fuese de mi mayor interés, pero sí que ha despertado mi curiosidad.

Esbozó una ladeada sonrisa. Esta vez fueron sus dedos. Fríos y ágiles, acariciaron ahora ambas mejillas, deteniéndose en las comisuras de los labios del otro mago.

— ¿Qué es, _Harry_?

Harry no sabía ni quién era en ese momento. Estaba muy ocupado repitiendo en su interior que definitivamente no quería besarlo y que no se sentía atraído como nunca hacia Malfoy.

Sin embargo...

Un par de centímetros y podrían besarse.

A continuación, su boca decidió que lo mejor era dejar de obedecerlo.

— Es un juego.

La sonrisa traviesa de Draco tembló con cierta emoción contenida. Como si le hubiese gustado ver que su nuevo juego hacía un importante efecto en él.

— ¿Qué juego?

No contestó, pero sí trató espeso. Lo mejor era callarse en ese momento si no quería quedarse los dos últimos meses del curso castigado y en múltiples detenciones.

— Dímelo y te daré tu varita.

¿Si se lo decía, significaba que dejaría de estar encima suya, cerca, acariciándole y sin hablarle suavemente?

Pues que se la quedara.

Espera.

Mierda, _no._

— Un juego donde puedes crear múltiples vidas en un objeto llamado portátil. Es muy famoso en el mundo Muggle.

Pudo ver cómo el Slytherin fruncía los labios, contrariado. Posiblemente no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho, a excepción de sus primeras palabras. Era imposible que un purasangre como él supiera algo sobre tecnología.

— Quiero verlo. Enséñame —Exigió pretencioso.

— ¿Y mi varita?

— Aquí, Potter.

Atrapó rápido y fugaz sus mejillas, deslizando su boca repentinamente hacia la de Harry, besándolo casto pero profundo. Como si fuese eso lo que le estaba pidiendo el rizado, quien ensanchó sus ojos verdes escondidos tras las gafas redondas. Pero tampoco era tonto. Incluso si lo parecía muchas veces, él iba aprovechar ese momento. Luego podría fingir que estaba súper indignado, que no le había gustado y que qué horror. Podría maldecir a Malfoy.

A Malfoy, quien tenía los labios muy suaves y una cintura que se le antojó cómoda y bonita al tacto. Sí, claro que colocó sus manos ahí. Lo atrajo hacia sí con la intención de profundizar el tibio beso.

Cuando Harry abrió la boca y acarició con coquetería la lengua del rubio con la suya, fue evidente para ambos el escalofrío que surcó el cuerpo de Draco. No se alejaron mutuamente, y siguieron besándose con intensidad, apretándose contra sí.

El Slytherin se retorció en un jadeo, moviéndose para cambiar su postura encima de las piernas del león bajo sí, pegando sus torsos. Rodeó los brazos por su cuello, serpenteando por el mismo hasta llegar al nido rizado que el castaño tenía como pelo. Fue bien recibido por las mismas manos traviesas que se deslizaron por las largas y torneadas piernas, dejando un camino de dedos invisibles marcados.

— _Draco._

El aludido gimió en respuesta contra su boca.

Ensimismados que estaban el uno el otro, olvidándose de su principal enemistad o el motivo por el cual estaban ahí en primer lugar, no supieron cuándo es que algunos Gryffindors cruzaron la puerta tras decir la contraseña que era exigida para entrar.

No hasta que escucharon a Oliver Wood maldecir tan vulgarmente que no parecía ni él.

— Pero qué cojones.

A su lado estaban otros del equipo, como los gemelos Weasley, Ron y Ginny.

— La madre que nos parió —Dijo George antes de comenzar a reírse por lo alto.

Sin embargo, Ron se veía indignado.

— ¡Joder, Harry! Tanto drama por el sim de la serpiente y el tuyo comiéndose los morros y vas tú y haces lo mismo al día siguiente.

Tal vez Harry sí que estuvo tan frustrado porque le tenía celos a su propio sim, quien podía tener "ñiqui ñiqui" con Malfoy.

Aunque ahora ya no tenía nada que envidiar. No con Draco pegándose más a su cuerpo instintivamente ante sus compañeros, sonriendo con un descaro que sólo él podía tener y exigiéndole por lo bajo que tendrían que subir al dormitorio para que le enseñara a jugar.

A jugar The Sims 4, por supuesto.

**...Travesura realizada**


End file.
